Olympian
Olympian can be considered to mean of and/or pertaining to Olympus, that is, the celestial home of the Greek – Romano pantheon of gods and goddesses. The Greek gods are often called Olympians. Classically, the Olympian gods were a pantheon of twelve including: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Athena, Apollo, Artemis and Hestia. Hades, spent most of his time in the underworld rather than on Olympus. However, different sources over time include different gods among the twelve. For example, Herodotus included Hercules among them. In the ancient world and Xenaverse, any Greek god who is related to one of the twelve can be considered an Olympian. In Xenaverse everything is different with the godly family. In mythology the first generation is with Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera and Zeus. Zeus with Hera had only six children: Ares, Hephaestus, Eris or Discord, Hebe, Eileithyia or Ilithyia, as well as Angelos. Before his wedding with Hera he already had childrens from others goddesses with Metis the children were Athena and with Mnemosine the children were Muses. After these children he impregnated many lovers and they bore many more childrens including: Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus and Hermes. In Xenaverse In Xenaverse everything is different. Zeus god of thunder killed his father Kronos with his own ribs. Zeus defeated the Titans and ruled the Universe. He had relationships with Metis but he swallowed her after a prophecy that Metis will bear a son who will take Zeus's throne He later had relationships with Themis, goddess of Justice and she bore the Fates, goddesses of destiny. After he swallowed Metis, in the place of this son was born a daughter who "sprang forth from the head of Zeus". At some point after he married Hera, goddess of womankind. Hera was impregnated with the Ultimate couple of twins Artemis, goddess of the Amazons and Nature and Apollo, god of Light, Hephaestus, god of Arts and Crafts, Aphrodite, goddess of Love and Beauty, as well as the Warrior couple of twins Ares, god of War and Discord, goddess of Chaos. Zeus gave to his brother Hades the Underworld and made his other brother Poseidon, god of the Sea along with his nephew (by Poseidon) Triton. Hephaestus romanced and later married Aphrodite and she bore Cupid, god of Passion. Ares romanced Aphrodite. He impregnated her with Demios, god of Terror who later became a follower to Ares along with Discord and her son Strife, god of Skirmishes. Cupid was married to Psyche, a mortal turned to goddess of the Human Soul and bore a son Bliss. Celesta chose to be goddess of Death and she was banished from Olympus. Her beloved twin brother Hades helped and took care of her. Zeus had an affair with his sister Demeter, goddess of Harvest and impregnated her with Persephone, goddess of Spring. Hades married Persephone and made her Queen of the Underworld. Zeus also had an affair with a mortal named Alcmene and impregnated her with Hercules the greatest Greek hero. Role/Importnce The lands of Greece, Macedonia, Italy (Rome), Asia Minor and Georgia ( colquida ) praised and prayed to these gods and their temples often making offerings, despite some of the gods caring and help little about them in return. The people believed the gods to be the bringers of all forms of matter and life whether they were suffering through hard ships or going through great times. With the revelation of other pantheons in the Xenaverse, the overall importance of the Olympians is unclear. Hera claims that she and Zeus created humanity together, not simply the Greeks. When Aphrodite and Ares lost their immortality, the very concepts of love and war vanished from all peoples, not simply the Greeks. This seems to imply that the Olympians might be more important to humanity as a whole than the other gods, or it could be a coincidence that a handful of Olympians controlled such important aspects of existence. Powers and abilities The gods commonly possess many superhuman Powers and Abilities: immortality, regeneration, flight, the ability to become invisible to the human eye, telekinesis, superhuman strength, stamina, heightened senses, speed, as well as they can change their physical appearance and they have the ability to "teleport." All the gods possess the ability to manipulate matter and the elements of nature and are able to create natural phenomenon or natural disasters. They also posses a wide range of seemingly magical divine. Limitation One god can not restore humans or gods to life. It took both Zeus and Hera to restore the life of their grandson, Evander. Also most of the gods cannot heal others without the blessing of either Athena or Zeus. The only gods that were able to do so were Ares (when he brought back the 3 people that he had killed while framing Xena in "The Reckoning,") and Hades when Xena told him to bring Marcus back to life (but only for 48 hours because he (Hades) wasn't at full power in "Mortal Beloved.") Only a very few things can kill an Olympian: Hind's Blood, the Ribs of Kronos, the Dagger of Helios and Zeus himself among others. Xena was given the ability to kill gods by Eli (XWP "Motherhood"). As of "God Fearing Child" and "Motherhood" when it came to the prophecy of Eve: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Hephaestus, Athena, Artemis, Discord, as well as Deimos are dead. Aphrodite, Ares and possibly Cupid, are still among the living gods. Gallery 250px-Gods Xena.jpg|Athena, Deimos, Ares, Hades, Artemis Zeus.jpg|Zeus Hades1.jpg|Hades Poseidon2.jpg|Poseidon Hera Reunions.jpg|Hera Demeter3.jpg|Demeter hestiahercxena2.jpg|Hestia Athena.jpg|Athena AresCostume.jpg|Ares Ares 2.jpg|Ares II Aphrodite.jpg|Aphrodite Aphrodite 2.jpg|Aphrodite II Hephaestus.jpg|Hephaestus Apollo (top god).jpg|Apollo Artemis.jpg|Artemis Discord 01.jpg|Discord Strife.jpg|Strife Th xena-5x22-jt6.jpg|Deimos Cupid.jpg|Cupid Celesta regrets.jpg|Celesta Bacchus.jpg|Bacchus Hecate.jpg|Hecate 23.jpg|Persephone Momus.jpg|Momus Nemesis.jpg|Nemesis Fortune 01.jpg|Fortune Fatuus.jpg|Fatuus Triton3.jpg|Triton Furies.jpg|the Furies Fates.jpg|The Fates Morpheus.jpg|Morpheus Hermes 01.jpg|Hermes Statue of Asclepio.jpg|Asclepius Gods.jpg|Other gods List of Olympians * Aphrodite - Goddess of Love/Aphrodite II- Queen of the Olympians (Strange World) * Apollo - God of Light * Ares - God of War/Ares II- God of Love (Strange World) * Artemis - Goddess of the Hunt, Wildlife and Amazons * Asclepius - God of Healing * Athena - Goddess of Wisdom, Warfare and Weaving * Bacchus - God of Good Times * Bliss - Son of Cupid * Calliope - Muse of Epic Poetry * Celesta - Messenger of Death * Cupid - God of Love/Cupid II- God of War (Strange World) * Deimos - God of Terror * Demeter - Goddess of the Harvest * Dionysus - God of Wine * Discord - Goddess of Chaos * Fates-Goddesses of Destiny ** Atropos ** Clotho ** Lachesis * Fatuus - God of Unwelcome Prophecy * Fortune - Goddess of Luck * Furies-Goddesses of Vengeance ** Alecto ** Megaera ** Tisiphone * Hades - God of the Underworld * Hecate - Goddess of the Underworld * Hephaestus - God of the Forge * Hera - Queen of the Gods/Hera II- Goddess of Music (Strange World) * Hercules - God of Energy and Strength (briefly) * Hermes - Messenger of the Gods * Hestia - Goddess of the Home * Lachrymose - God of the Despair, Boredom and Misfortune * Momus - God of Satire * Morpheus - God of Sleep * Muse - The Nine Goddesses of inspiration. * Nemesis - Goddess of Divine Justice and Retribution * Nike - Goddess of Victory * Persephone - Queen of the Underworld * Poseidon - God of the Sea * Strife - God of Strife * Terpsichore - Goddess of Dance and Music * Triton - Messenger of the Sea * Zeus/Zeus II - King of the Gods and god of Thunder, Sky and Lightning. de:Griechische Götter Category:Olympians Gods